Terminator: the Beginning
by HpReWritten
Summary: Summary is the 1st chapter
1. Prologue

**Prologue (AKA: The Summery)**

The year 1997 is when Voldemort was able to kill Albus Dumbledore and take over the wizarding world. Harry Potter, Dumbledore's Army, and the Order disappeared into the underground. They formed the resistance.

Hogwarts was taken off the map by a few order members who stayed behind to protect those who came to Hogwarts for sanctuary. You could only find it if you knew where it was already. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape were three of the 15 people that stayed behind.

Voldemort got smart. He realized that he needed to embrace Muggle technology in order to truly cause fear among the witches and wizards. He trained his death eaters to use guns and other muggle technology to control the prisoners. He created muggle robots called Terminators in order to help capture and kill those that are part of the resistance. But it would also be his downfall.

For ten years, Harry James Potter trained those under his command to do the same thing. He trained them to identify Terminators and to fight. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy helped him. Hermione was in charge of intelligence and of the technology they used. Draco and Ron were in charge of the strategies. Harry was the hero, the person everyone looked up to and turned to for help.

Over the years the resistance tried to stop Voldemort but was unable to do so fully. It was 10 years later when the resistance fully came out and Harry Potter was once able to install hope in those who have suffered at Voldemort's hands.

The year is 2007. This is where our story begins. This is where the end happens. Salvation is coming in the form of Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 1: The Resistance

**Chapter 1: The Resistance**

Silent figures crept across the grounds of the new Ministry. After Voldemort had taken over, he had built a new building for the ministry, wanting it to be in the open as he had taken both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Evil intent radiated from its bricks. They all knew what was inside.

The figure in the front held up a fist, then pointed a finger in one direction, then the other. The signal to spread out had just been sent out to the warriors behind him. The others went in separate directions, four staying where they were. A girl with wavy brown hair pulled out a laptop and hacked into the ministry's main computer system. The leader listened intently as she whispered something to her companions before nodding. The two others took out walkie talkies and spoke a command into them before putting them back on their clips and taking out guns. The leader and the girl already had their guns out and had tested the dragon-hide wand holders out to make sure the summoning charms still worked.

"Remember get in and then get out. Moody is waiting for us with the portkeys to Hogwarts" the leader whispered before kicking the door down and heading deep into the depths of what is considered hell to many.

**Three Hours Later**

Gun shots were heard throughout the ministry as the group of resistance members rushed out. Some were shooting spells and guns, others simply shooting whatever ammo they had left in their guns. One of them had lost his hood in the chase and a zigzagged scar could be seen shining brightly on the pale, sweaty skin. It was the resistance leader, their one true hope left in such a bleak and terrible future. Hermione had commented that Harry reminded her of John Conner once, from movie series that she had seen before her 6th year at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter was the leader of the resistance. He was the Boy-Who-Lived and he was looked upon as the man who would bring peace and balance back to the world. He had grown up a lot in the years since Voldemort had taken over. No longer was he a scrawny teenager with glasses and untidy hair.

He had gleaming muscles now that bulged under his army tank. His skin was golden pale instead of the pale white that he had after living under stairs for nearly 11 years. His eyes were a deep, emerald green that were hardened from the war. His hair was brushing his shoulders, raven black with intense red streaks in it. All in all he looked the part of a warrior, a hero.

Harry Potter was currently getting a grenade ready to throw at Lucius Malfoy. But he stopped short when he heard the metallic sounds of metal. He groaned and then shouted to his group,

"TERMINATOR AT 9 O'CLOCK! GET BACK TO HEADQUARTERS AND PREPARE TO LEAVE!" The sounds of apparition filled the air as Harry threw the grenade at the Terminator and then disappeared with a crack as the bomb went off, thus killing the Terminator and killing only a 4th of the death eaters he had been fighting.

"Hermione!" It was mass chaos at the underground headquarters as people prepared to leave and healers rushed around going to those injured. Hermione Granger looked up from where she sat at a table next to Draco, her hair wild and her face smudged with dirt.

"How many dead?"

"Three. Two from our side. 16 injured and 6 of them are in intensive care. Did you manage to take out the Terminator?" Harry nodded and Draco handed him a potion to help with any injuries.

"Alright everyone listen up!" All talking stopped and all eyes turned to Harry.

"You know your assignments. Those going to Hogwarts be ready in 15 minutes to leave, the rest of you will remain here and protect the base. Keep your radios on you at all times." They all nodded and went back to what they were doing. Hermione was packing up all the plans and everything they had gotten from the ministry with her wand.

"Harry I need the library at Hogwarts ASAP. There's something there I need to find" Harry nodded.

"Draco will help you. Where's Ron?"

"With Luna." Harry nodded again and left to go finish packing, nodding at people as he went by. This wasn't the future he imagined when the war started. It wasn't anything like the dreams he had in the beginning. But he had taken it all in stride as things progressed and well this is where they all were now. Briefly his mind wandered to Hogwarts as he magically summoned his guns and muggle weapons, packing them into a trunk. His Sirius was there, along with Remus and Severus. The outside world had been terrorized and Voldemort was trying to rebuild it into the way he wanted. Things were definitely different from the visions he had once upon a time.

Harry looked up and sighed, shrinking his trunks and bags before putting them into a pocket on his army pants. They never wore robes anymore. They had caused too many deaths in the beginning so they switched to the muggle clothing. They wore tight fitting, sleeveless black tank tops and army pants and boots.

Harry hurried through the hallway, his mind thinking about the battle in the new "ministry" building. When he arrived in the room they would be leaving from, he immediately found Moody, who had the portkeys.

"Moody they are expecting us……right?" Hermione was asking and Moody nodded.

"Yes. The only way I could get the portkeys to even work was if they made them themselves. You ought to know that"

"Thank you Alastor. I think we should be going." Moody turned to Harry and nodded.

"The portkeys will deposit you all in the Great Hall. Severus, Remus, and Sirius will be meeting you there." Harry nodded and let a small smile play on his lips. He was going home.

"Of course. Can you hold down base for me?" Moody nodded and again Harry smiled. He touched the portkey and three seconds later, the group was gone.

**Hogwarts: Great Hall: Midnight**

Sirius, Severus, and Remus stood in the Great Hall, waiting. It had been ten long years since Harry and the rest of the resistance had disappeared and now they were coming home. Sirius was nearly bouncing where he stood while Remus simply leaned into Severus' side, a large smile on his face. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and 6 groups of portkeys dropped to the ground, people surrounding them. Only one managed to stumble upon contact.

"Damn it! Can't even land properly still! Fuck this shit to hell!" Sirius', Remus', and Severus' mouths dropped in shock at the language emitting from Harry's mouth.

"Where did you learn to cuss like that!?" The three turned and smiled when they heard Hermione Granger. Some things would never change.

"Well well well. Ten years without as much as a letter. I am insulted Harry" Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius would be Sirius, even in the midst of war.

"Siri!" Harry turned and the three had gotten a good look at Harry.

* * *

**A/N: My decision to end here was because you don't know what he looks like yet and I want to keep it that way until the next chapter. I'm having fun writing this story. Bye for now**

**-Sierra Stevens**


	3. Author's Note

SO this is an Author's note =)

Anyways on my profile should be a link of somesort to my new group called Harry Potter Slash. I say we create an army of Slashers and take over the world with our HP slash awesomeness.

So join and become part of an army that shall slowly cross the globe and take over!

Peace for now! =)

Siera


End file.
